My Prettiest Friend
by kisses rain
Summary: Él sabe lo que siente y sabe que no lo puede evitar, pero también hay muchas cosas que no sabe y lo hacen dudar, como los sentimientos de Hermione respecto a él, los sentimientos de ella por Krum - Ron POV- / Regalo para MrsLGrint por su cumpleaños .


**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, todo es creación de la gran y magnífica reina JK Rowling, a la que le debo una gran parte de mi infancia._

_**Nota:**__ Esta historia es un POV de nuestro increíblemente sexy Ron Weasley _

_Hola...Estoy por aquí después de mucho tiempo con un pequeño fic como es mi costumbre según parece __**Ronmionero**__ , espero estar más activa de ahora en adelante y por lo mismo espero que le guste , por cierto los invito a que se unan al foro __**Ronmione Pride , **__si le agradecen a J.K haberlos dejado juntos tanto como yo . _

_No les doy más lata y __**¡A leer ¡**_

_**My Prettiest Friend **_

La biblioteca estaba aparentemente vacía a aquella hora de la tarde, solo se podían oír murmullos de otros alumnos a lo lejos, acompañado de rasgueo constante de las plumas. La pellirroja cabeza de Ron se distinguía con facilidad, alternando su visión entre los deberes y la persona un tanto alejada de el, así había pasado la ultima hora.

La observaba una vez más y rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia el libro de Transformaciones que tenía en sus manos, sintiéndose como un tonto al mirarla solamente de lejos y con discreto disimulo siendo que en su calidad de amigo perfectamente podría acercársele, sentarse a su lado e iniciar alguna conversación, aunque como siempre, terminara utilizando como pretexto la búsqueda de ayuda en algún deber para hablar con ella.

Pero no, en aquel momento prefería esa situación; estar alejados por unas sillas separados por varios pergaminos y frascos de tinta y con la posibilidad de observarla discretamente. Nuevamente levanta sus ojos en dirección a Hermione, quien estaba concentrada en su propia redacción de pociones y un larguísimo pergamino al lado, demostrando una vez más que se había olvidado de todos y de todo por un par de minutos. Característico en ella, piensa, y una ligera sonrisa involuntaria curva las facciones de su rostro.

Ron sabe que ni la elocuencia ni la demostración de sus sentimientos sean cosas que se le den con facilidad, pero aunque nadie lo notara hacía un esfuerzo por cambiar eso, aunque eso haya significado una lucha interna consigo mismo. Le costó aceptarlo pero lo hizo, Hermione no era la insufrible sabelotodo que no toleraba en su primer año en Hogwarts, no era la chica testaruda que caminaba sola por los pasillos y era petrificada por horrorosas criaturas, no era simplemente la dueña de un gato aborrecible, ni la chica que fue del brazo de un famoso jugador de quidditch en un baile.

No, ella era más que eso.

Ella era algo mucho más especial, profundo e intenso. Era quien con sólo su presencia aceleraba su pulso y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban vertiginosamente. Era quien con su proximidad hacía que aparecieran esos estúpidos sonrojos en sus orejas. Era quien con su atención lograba obtener sus más sinceras sonrisas.

Era quien con cada mínimo detalle captaba su atención y aclaraba sus ideas y sentimientos respecto a ella, corroborando lo que cada latido de su corazón le gritaba.

Él sabe lo que siente y sabe que no lo puede evitar, pero también hay muchas cosas que no sabe y lo hacen dudar, como los sentimientos de Hermione respecto a él, los sentimientos de ella por Krum, o su poca autoestima y los muchos reproches que se hacía por no creerse alguien suficiente para ella.

A veces lo asaltaba el sentimiento de inferioridad, porque alguien tan brillante como Hermione merecía alguien mejor que él, Ron, el sexto hijo de una familia común, el siempre buen amigo, pero torpe y testarudo Ron. Y tenía un gran enredo en su mente por eso.

Vaya, nadie que estuviera en su mente en ese momento pesaría que posee la cantidad de sentimientos que una cucharilla de té.

Un resoplido lo sacó de sus divagaciones, dándose cuenta que tenía la vista fija en una sonrojada Hermione, que, con una mirada entre vergüenza y frustración escrutaba su libro con pergamino y pluma en mano.

―Simplemente no puedo avanzar en mi redacción ―Comentó frustrada y pasando uno de sus descontrolados risos tras su oreja ― ¿Crees que Harry encuentre la forma de que Slughrom le de ese recuerdo?

―Claro que sí, tiene la ayuda de la poción a su favor ―Contestó apartando la vista, avergonzado por haberla mirado tan fijamente y por la cantidad de pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza, escondiendo su cabeza antes de que un sonrojo lo delatara ―Emm… ¿Hermione?

―Dime.

― ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi redacción? ―Preguntó, mientras sentía cómo su pulso se aceleraba cuando ella le sonrió en respuesta y tomaba su pergamino para revisarlo.

― ¡Pero Ron! ¡Si apenas has escrito tu nombre! ―Exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Por lo mismo quiero que me ayudes, no he podido salir de eso ―Contestó sonriendo.

Hermione movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, pero con una delicada sonrisa que aceleraba su pulso. Comenzó a hablar y a apuntar con su pluma el libro, seguramente dando indicaciones que le no podía oír por estar demasiado concentrado viendo los detalles de sus casi invisibles pecas en su mentón.

Momentos para cuestionarse sus sentimientos e inseguridades tendría muchos, pero aquellos momentos en los que sólo compartía con ella, veía sus rosados labios moverse y su enmarañado cabello agitarse por la fuerza de su conversación, eran los más valiosos y que más quería atesorar. Aquella tarde sólo quería estar con ella.

Aquellos momentos con su, aunque se demoró años en reconocerlo, hermosa amiga.

_**Fin**_

_Espero que le haya gustado, porque a pesar de haberme hecho sudar muchas letritas , he disfrutado al escribirlo , ya que esta historia está dedicada a todo aquel que me lee pero especialmente a una gran amiga , que hoy esta de cumpleaños *redoble de tambores*__** Lu ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! **_

_Así que feliciten a Lu *va por el pastel *, y de paso (miren que toma demasiado tiempo) déjenme un review con sus opiniones que serán bien recibidas y podrán una sonrisa en mi rostro._


End file.
